Grand Theft Comic
by Experiment 447
Summary: Bart may get into trouble over his spiked head. He may even go to prison you'll only know if you read this truly zany story!
1. The Comic

This is my first fic so R&R!  
  
Disclaimer I do not own the Simpsons.  
  
Chapter 1 The Comic  
  
The Simpson family runs downs stairs for breakfast as Marge puts the bacon and eggs on the plates of the hungry family.  
  
"Out of my way boy" said Homer pushing Bart into a wall.  
  
"Never, Homer" said the resilient rat child.  
  
"Will you to stop fighting for one moment and eat"  
  
"Too late mom they found the pans" said Lisa.  
  
Homer and Bart put the pans on top of their heads and marched down the hallway.  
  
"I will smash you into, into, into ah forget" said Homer as he charged his way down the hall smashing heads with Bart's pan. Homer fell against the floor but bounced back to his feet for his fat acted like a bouncy ball.  
  
"You'll never get me down and out I will always bounce back."  
  
"Homer because of your little stunt the kids are now late for school!" said Marge.  
  
"Dad I need to get to school today we are having the annual science fair!" Lisa said  
  
Later in the car  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"NO"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"What can I do to make you two shut up!?"  
  
"I don't know about Bart but take me to the science fair!"  
  
"For me I want to go to the comic book store!"  
  
"Okay I'll do both now please shut up!"  
  
"Okay" said both of the kids in the back seat.  
  
"Here you are Lisa"  
  
Later outside the comic book store  
  
"Here you go boy all I have on me is $499.00" said Homer as he drove off to work.  
  
"Excuse me comic book guy I wish to purchase Radioactive Man #1" Bart said.  
  
"Here it is for $400" said the comic book guy.  
  
"I have just enough" said Bart forking over the money.  
  
"Comic Book Guy I just heard that all the other #1 issues of Radioactive Man were burned" said a man reading in the back of the room.  
  
"Well then do you have another zero?"  
  
"No" I've got to do something to get that comic I know I'll steal it!  
  
That's chappy 1 please R&R sorry its short I'm new at this. 


	2. The Theft

Chapter 2 The Theft

Bart brushed his hand over the case containing Radioactive Man #1.

"4,000 dollars you say," Bart said knowingly, "do you know a place where I can find a ski mask?"

"Right next door, the sport shop, but hurry its about to become a Star Bucks" said the Comic Book Guy.

"Thanks" said Bart while he was leaving the store.

Bart walked over to the sport shop money in hand.

"May I help you?" said the sales clerk.

"Yes, I would like to buy a ski mask," said Bart.

"The will be $100 dollars, and that also comes with a grappling hook, 40 feet of rope and a mocha latte, Here you go. Thanks for coming to Star Bucks"

"No thank you"

Later that night

Bart stood outside the comic book store dressed in all black with the ski mask on and rope and grappling hook in hand.

"Finally done!" said Bart throwing the mocha latte into a nearby trashcan, "lets do this."

Bart flung the grappling hook over the roof of the comic book store. He toughed on the rope to see if it was sturdy enough to support him. Bart started to climb the rope unfortunately he had played hooky to many times to have ever learned how to climb rope in P.E. Fortunately Comic Book Guy left the store unlocked so Bart just walked inside. The closer and closer Bart got to the comic the hard it was for Bart to stay focused on the task at hand. Slowly out of his pocket he pulled out a small bag Bart had earlier filled with sand. On the counter Bart flattened out the bag of sand into a comic book shape. He tossed the bag back and forth between his hands, which was incredibly stupid because he had to flatten the bag back out. Holding the newly flattened bag he started to sweat feeling ever fiber of his body tensing. Bart swiped his forehead with his free hand. He knew that with one wrong move he could be killed. He licked his lips and in on quick swipe. 'Yes' Bart thought 'I have successfully done it I have Radioactive Man #1', but Bart thought to soon. Suddenly the back wall opened up and a giant boulder came rolling into the room. Bart ran from the monstrous rock. It chased him down into the street he ran past buildings Houses (including his), and even the nuclear power plant. When Bart thought he could no longer run he came to a Star Bucks. Bart quickly ducked inside and narrowly escaped death by boulder.

That's chappy 2 more to come soon!


End file.
